The liquid crystal module to a large degree determines the brightness, contrast, color, and view angle of a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal module is the key component of a liquid crystal display device, including a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display panel. The backlight assembly includes a light source for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel during image display.